Secrets
by Queen-of-the-Moo-Cowz
Summary: UPDATED! finally! ... 003's baby develops some problems..... PLease read and review, flames accepted. I don't know when my next chapters gonna come out, so be patient!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets  
Disclaimer: I don't bloody own Cyborg 009! I'm only bloody 13! It's way too bloody old for me to own!  
Warnings: OOC, Adult Situations

* * *

Tears And Confusion

* * *

009 was walking past 003's room on the Dolphin when he heard crying. Curiously, he walked into her room and saw 003 sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face. He suddenly felt very worried, as normally 003 was not crying.  
He asked, "what's wrong?" but 003 didn't answer him, so he asked again. "th , tell me, what's wrong?" 003 finally decided to answer him.  
"I have so many secrets to tell you… but I'm afraid to tell you." 003 managed to say before sobbing again. 009 put his arm around her in an attempt to try and comfort her.  
"So do I." 009 said quietly.  
"For one, Joe, I love you with all of my heart… and also… well… umm…" 003 trailed off. 009 knew that she was having trouble telling him something, so he didn't want to push her.  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."  
"But I really want to tell you - you see, I – I - I'm still a vir - a virgin…" 003 finally said what she had wanted to say for a long time.  
009 was stunned and stood still for a couple of seconds. "Françoise, there are no words that can describe how much I love you and every minute I spend apart from you, I want to die because any minute without you is not worth living. And well… I'm a virgin too…"  
"Oh Joe! I thought you didn't feel the same!" 003 exclaimed.  
After that interesting conversation, they sat down and talked for a while. Eventually, it turned to be am and they fell asleep in each others' arms on 003's bed.  
Meanwhile, 002 was sitting in the corner of 003's room, he was waiting for 009 to leave so he could talk to 003, but 009 never did, so 002 was stuck in the corner of 003's room.  
002 was shocked for two reasons, one reason was that 003 hadn't sensed him there and two that because that they love each other.

The next morning, 003 woke up to find herself in 009's arms and she loved it! Just then, 009 slowly opened his eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around 003 and he held her in his embrace.  
Then he pulled back slightly and he lowered his lips delicately to hers and softly kissed her.  
When they pulled away, they looked at each other with love in their eyes.  
"Good morning Joe, I hope you slept well." 003 whispered quietly.  
"Yes I did, I hope you did too. I love you so much Fran- 002?" 009 jumped backwards and fell off the bed.  
On the floor, 009 pointed his finger accusingly at 002.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" 009 yelled.  
"Umm…I must have sleep walked in here during the night." Replied 002.  
"Bullshit," Said 003. Both men turned to stare at her. 003 started giggling uncontrollably "Hehehehe… GET OUT!" 003 said with a look on her face that frightened the male Cyborgs so much that they both turned and ran all the way out the door.  
When outside, 009 turned to 002. "She definitely needs her coffee." 002 nodded in agreement with what 009 said. They both turned and silently walked away knowing what time of month it was.  
As 009 turned and walked into the lounge room, 002 walked into 004's room.  
"Hey, where are you going? 004 is still asleep. Why don't you just wait till he's awake and tell him whatever you need to tell him then." 002 just looked at 009 as if to say this is too important to wait. 009 just left him because he needed his coffee.  
002 just walked into 004's room without knocking and was greeted by a shocking sight: 004 in his g-string dancing and singing into a hairbrush along to the radio.  
"Uh. Should I be worried?" 002 said in a sarcastic voice. 004 blushed and quickly grabbed his bed sheet and covered himself up.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you do in your spare time. But I need to talk to you about something." 002 said calmly, as if nothing had happened.  
"Okay…what is so urgent that you need to burst into my room without knocking at seven thirty in the morning?" 004 questioned.  
"Well you see… I have come to realise that I love Françoise a lot. But the problem is… she loves Joe and Joe loves her." 002 whispered just in case someone walked past and over heard what he was saying. 004 was dumbfounded. He was silent for about 5 minutes. And then he just burst out laughing. 002 left the room in tears and he ran to his room and cried for the rest of the day.  
That got 004 thinking; he was getting older and more alone. He was also hanging out with a lot of men recently, and he feared he was becoming gay. Thinking that scared him. Then he realised that all the male Cyborgs were competing for 003's love. And Joe was winning by a mile.

Later that day, the rest of the Cyborgs were in the lounge room.  
"I think that something is wrong with 002, he has been crying like a girl all day." 009 said aloud. 003 looked up and nodded, and 004 just smiled.  
"Do you know what happened 004? You seem to be smiling an awful lot." 003 asked with curiosity.  
"Uh, maybe. I mean I did have a heart to heart chat with him just before he ran off crying and yes… I know what happened. But I am not allowed to tell, because I think 002 should tell 003 himself." 004 chuckled and walked out of the room before anyone else could ask any more questions.  
Later that night, 003 and 009 announced that no one was allowed to enter her room that night for obvious reasons.  
009 went into 003's room at around 10 that night only to discover 003 wearing nothing but a diamante g-string on the bed. That night, everyone had to block their ears from their non-stop moaning.

The next day, 002 walked into 003's room early in the afternoon.  
''Hey 003, can you please come into my room for a second, I need to talk to you about something?" 002 asked.  
"Okay 002. But may I ask why?" 003 questioned.  
"I'll tell you when we get there. Just hurry up before anyone sees us." 002 said while looking around.  
002 and 003 walked down the hallway to 002's room. They went inside and 002 sat on his bed while 003 stood near his desk.  
" Françoise. You know how I was sitting in your room yesterday morning, well; I was sitting in there because I wanted to tell you that I love you. And I don't care that 009 does too. I can't help but love you. I mean, your beautiful, sweet, kind and caring and your intelligent. And many more things and I can't control my feelings towards you anymore. I want to be with you. Please tell you that you feel the same way." 003 was shocked beyond belief. She could not think of anything to say.  
"Um… Jet… I'm sorry but I love Joe, and nothing you could say could ever change that fact. Once again, I'm so sorry. Is that all you wanted?" 003 said quietly.  
At that point, 002 got up and went over to 003, and just looked at her up and down with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Françoise, I know that now, and I'm sorry that I put you in such an awkward situation, but could you please just give me some dignity and give me one last hug?" 002 said while looking 003 in the eyes.  
003 leaned in and gave 002 a bear hug. At that moment, 002 grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall and gave her a kiss. Then he walked out of the room. 003 stood still, not knowing what to do. After awhile, she walked out and had a shower.

A couple of weeks later…  
009 was walking past 003's room on the Dolphin when he heard crying. Curiously, he walked into her room and saw 003 sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face. He suddenly felt very worried, as normally 003 was not crying.  
He asked, "what's wrong?" but 003 didn't answer him, so he asked again. "Françoise, tell me, what's wrong?" 003 finally decided to answer him.  
"I don't k- know ho- how t- to t- tell you… I'm- I'm p-p-" she just couldn't say.  
"What is it?" 009 was getting impatient.  
"I'm pregnant…" she whispered.

* * *

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review! i dont care if its good or bad, just plz do it.

Q-M-C  
Queen-Of-The-Moo-Cowz


	2. Explanations

Secrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay?_

_Warnings: OOC, adult situations_

_Chapter two: _

_**Explanations**_

* * *

002 walked into the room at that exact moment where Françoise said that she was pregnant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that 009 was in here. I will go." 002 said straightaway.

"No, no, no. Its ok 002. You will eventually know this anyway. As I was saying, I am pregnant." Said 003, quite easier the second time. 002 looked stunned at that statement. Then he quickly found something inside his mind to actually say.

"Congratulations! I can't believe that you are a mother, 003, and you a father, 009. I will leave now and let you guys celebrate. Bye!" 002 said faking being excited.

"Thanks 002! I can't believe that I'm a father either!" 009 said while ushering 002 out the door.

"Um… Joe, there is something I need to tell you… urgently before you start to get carried away…" 003 mumbled under her breath.

"What do you mean? What's so urgent that it can't wait till after we celebrate and tell everyone?" 009 questioned.

"Well, you really must know that well, it's- it's- it's n-not y-your ch-child…"003 whispered barely loud enough for 009 to hear. 009 heard it ok.

"What! Who else could you have had been having sex with without me knowing?" 009 yelled furiously.

"It's complicated, I'll explain when everyone is in the lounge room. Please go and get Dr Gilmore too, its important that he's there." 003 said before rushing out of the room.

009 was left stunned, but he still did what 003 said.

Half an hour later, all the Cyborgs and the doctor were in the lounge room all waiting for 003 to tell them what was so important to her.

"Well, you see… I'm pregnant." 003 excitedly said.

"Well, everyone already knows that, 002 came rushing out and told us all… is there anything else?" 004 asked.

"Yes… the baby is not Joe's." 003 whispered; she didn't dare to look 009 in the eyes.

" But? That means… EWWWWW!" 002 said aloud.

"Shut up, will you!" snapped 003.

"But, do you know whose it is?" questioned 005.

"Fortunately, yes I do. Dr. Gilmore?" she seemed a bit agitated.

"Where to start… Oh I know, well it's 004's!" the doctor stated rather bluntly.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" 004 yelled.

"Well… that was unexpected." 002 said slyly and a little bit nonplussed.

"Yes… it was. But I'd just like to know, if I never had sex with 003… HOW CAN I BE THE FATHER?" 004 roared.

"To cut a long story short, I took some of 004's sperm while he was sleeping and injected it into 003 while she was asleep, but I told 003 as soon as she found out she was pregnant and I hadn't gotten around to telling 004 before all this happened."

There was a stunned silence for about two minutes.

"So why did you do it anyway?" 002 inquired.

"To check if your reproductive organs still worked even though you Cyborgs can not age." The doctor explained patiently.

"So, why not use 009's sperm?" 008 asked.

"That's easy. I did that before I knew they were in love." Replied the doctor cheerily.

"Well how come we didn't get a say in this?" 004 said while starting to get pissed.

"Well, 003 didn't because she's the only female Cyborg, and I'm not sure why I picked 004, but I pretty sure I had a good reason but right now I can't remember, it was over 6 weeks ago." The doctor said while trying to calm 004 down.

"So, now that it's out in the open… does anyone have any good names for the baby?" said 003 trying to change the topic.

"Ooooh! I've always loved the name Chelsea!" 002 squealed, quite out of character.

"Yes, I like it too. But what if it's a little boy?" 004 said.

"Hey! Nobody has asked how I feel about this? Who's gonna raise the kid? Me or 004?" 009 suddenly interrupted.

"Well, I don't particularly feel like raising a young child at my age. So you can accept him or her as your own, if you want to. If not, then I guess I'll just have to do it myself." 004 was acting quite calm in this situation.

"Of course I'll accept it as my own, dumbfuck!" 009 said mockingly.

"Oh Joe! Thank you for doing this and not being such a prick as so many people would have been." 003 replied happily.

Everyone looked at 003 dumbfounded.

"Hey! Why can't I swear? You guys always do?" 003 indignantly.

All of a sudden, 003 collapsed on the floor in a faint. 009 rushed to her side.

"What happened?" he asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure… quick! Carry her to the infirmary!" the doctor yelled.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness but I was using my friends computer and I had to hurry._

_Please review if you want me to write the last two chapters._

Queen-Of-The-Moo-Cows


	3. Chapter 3

After a few tests, Dr Gilmore discovered that 003 had pregnancy induced anaemia. After he explained to all the cyborgs that it was just an iron deficiency, there came another problem weeks later…..

A cold March wind danced around the dead of night in the Dolphin as the   
doctor walked into the small infirmary. 003 still groggy from surgery.

Her lover, 009, held her hand as they braced themselves for the latest news.

That afternoon of March 10, 2006, complications had forced 003, only 24-weeks pregnant, to undergo an emergency Caesarean to deliver   
couple's new daughter, Chelsea.

At 12 inches long and weighing only one pound nine ounces, they already knew she was perilously premature.

Still, the doctor's soft words droppedlike bombs.

"I don't think she's going to make it," he said, as kindly as he   
could. There's only a 10-percent chance she will live through the night,   
and even then, if by some slim chance she does make it, her future could be a very cruel one."

Numb with disbelief, 009 and 003 listened as the doctor described the devastating problems Chelsea would likely face if she survived. 

She would never walk, she would never talk, she would probably be blind, and she would certainly be prone to other catastrophic conditions from cerebral palsy to complete mental retardation, and on and on. 

"No! No!" was all 003 could say.

She and 009 had long dreamed of the day they would have a daughter to   
become a family.

Now, within a matter of hours, that dream was slipping away.

But as those first days passed, a new agony set in for 009 and 003.

Because Chelsea's underdeveloped nervous system was essentially 'raw', the lightest kiss or caress only intensified her discomfort, so they couldn't even cradle their tiny baby girl against their chests to offer the strength of their love. All they could do, as Chelsea struggled alone beneath the ultraviolet light in the tangle of tubes and wires, was to pray that God would stay close to their precious little girl.

There was never a moment when Chelsea suddenly grew stronger.

But as the weeks went by, she did slowly gain an ounce of weight here and an ounce of strength there. But never enough to be able to be held by her mother and 'father'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cyborg 009…

* * *

Crying. That was all 009 could think of whenever he remembered the time when everyone waited. Waited breathlessly for what was to become of their baby, Chelsea. 003 had shed so many tears. Just thinking about that time made him want to cry, to fold 003 in his loving embrace as he had back then, it was all he could do. There was no point in whispering hollow promises that everything would work out okay. There was no point in bringing false hope.

So, instead, he stood by the love of his life. He comforted her as best as he could, accompanying her to the infirmary where Chelsea hovered between life and death, letting her cry on his shoulder deep into the night until she was too weary to continue and fell into a restless slumber.

Then the day came, Dr. Gilmore summoned them into the infirmary. They were unsure of what to expect, was she going to be okay? Had Chelsea taken a turn for the worse? Will she ever get a chance to live her life?

009 remembered everything so vividly. The sound of everyone's slow, uneven breathing, 003 sniffling, the tap of their shoes on the cold, hard floor as they neared Dr. Gilmore. Then they had stopped, frozen dead in their tracks. The look that was in Dr. Gilmore's eyes had been so saddening, so helpless. 003 gasped and clutched at 009's shirt, her knees beginning to buckle beneath her.

"No…" she breathed, so softly 009 had almost been unable to hear her.

"I'm so sorry, 003." Dr. Gilmore said softly in his kindest voice, he looked older, sadder. "I did all I could…but, I'm afraid there just was no hope…Chelsea's dead…" A tear was glistening in his eye; he couldn't meet anyone's eye, his voice cracking with grief.

003 buried her face in 009's chest, her tears soaking into 009's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as her body began to shiver, her sobbing becoming louder. Faintly, almost as soft as she had spoken before, he heard her whisper.

"My baby…Chelsea…"

He had cried with her. 009's tears had fallen into her hair; he had felt her sorrow, her loss, her pain. The other Cyborgs had looked upon them, feeling sympathy for the couple, while 004 had collapsed into a nearby chair and wiped away his own tears, even if 009 would have been more of a father to Chelsea, he still loved her, she was, after all, his biological daughter.

After that, 003 had been crestfallen. The loss of her daughter had been a heavy blow to her. She seemed to be constantly in shock, never able to really grasp the simple fact that she was really, truly dead. It was many months until she did finally come to terms with it.

One day, while visiting the sad, small grave, she had looked upon it with new eyes and clutched at 009's hand, tears cascading down her warm cheeks, tears that had failed to come after the first time she had heard of her baby's death, tears long in coming. But at that moment, she was free from her curse, her sorrow, she moved on, realizing that Chelsea could now never be more than a memory, something that happened in a past life.

After that, 009 mostly remembered the many smiles that had graced 003's face, the happy times they had enjoyed. Such a different way of life to that of before Chelsea had come along.

Now, as he watched 003 sit on the beach, serenely watching the sunset, a small smile of contentment spread across her lips, you would never think that such a person had ever had a sad day in her life. Slowly, he walked towards her and sat to her left. She turned her sparkling eyes to him, reflecting the setting sun.

"Joe…" she whispered his name, so sweet, so lovingly, her hand caressing his cheek tenderly.

He smiled at her, the smile he reserved for her and her only. He took her hand in his gently, stroking the back of it, her skin smooth under his.

"Françoise…" he said, just as she had done with his.

"Joe…I have to tell you…" her voice trailed off, she seemed to be struggling with whatever it was she wanted to say, her eyes were pleading with hers now, hoping for something. "I-I'm…pregnant…"

For a moment 009 just sat there in shock. So many things were buzzing through his head, but a huge grin had spread across his face, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Françoise! That's wonderful!" he cried in pure joy, picking her up and hugging her close to him. "I can't believe this!"

"You're okay with this?" 003 asked carefully. "I mean…after everything that happened with Chelsea…"

"Françoise…that's all finished, this baby will be different, we'll get though it, and we'll raise the child with so much love that it'll never know anything but the kindness and love it was raised with."

"Oh Joe…"

"It is mine right…?" 009 said mischievously, interrupting the moment.

003 mock-punched him on the arm. "Of course it is, dummy."


End file.
